


PINKSAUSAGEDUO CHANNEL: OPEN!

by 2parking



Series: 2park Youtuber AU [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Swearing, Youtuber! au, ages are a bit mixed up but it really doesn't matter, kinda angst near the end but its not really angst, taken place in canada cause why not, the other members don't have a big role tbh, the others were practically just.. there, well except jinhwi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2parking/pseuds/2parking
Summary: That one 2park Youtuber AU that no one really wanted but y'all are getting anyways





	PINKSAUSAGEDUO CHANNEL: OPEN!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waterforests](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterforests/gifts).



> @ttalgihodu HI SO I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS FIC, YOU SAID THAT YOU WANTED A 2PARK ANY AU AND IVE ALWAYS BEEN MEANING TO WRITE A YOUTUBER 2PARK AU SO I FINALLY DID IT! HOPE YOU LIKED READING THIS~

**PINKSAUSAGEDUO CHANNEL: OPEN!**  
  
_372,849 Views_  
_PinkSausageDuo_  
_Published on June_ 19th _2017_  
  
“Is it recording?” asked Jihoon as Woojin fidgeted with the camera that he was holding, the video recording. Woojin nodded. “We should introduce ourselves,” he said looking at Jihoon, “Oldest first!” Jihoon scowled at his best friend. “We’re the same age, I am just born a few months before you.” “So?” asked Woojin again, now looking at the camera, “introduce yourself.” Jihoon shoved Woojin lightly. He put on a cute smile and began his introduction.  
  
“Hello everyone, my name is Jihoon, also known as WinkPink and today I am here with my best friend and roommate Woojin!” recited Jihoon, gesturing to the other Park. Woojin waved at the camera, smiling, showing his signature snaggletooth. “What’s going on, it’s Woojin aka VJPark,” said Woojin simply.  
  
Jihoon snorted at the simple introduction. Woojin turned to look at his friend, fake hurt displayed on his face. “What you snorting about?” he asked accusingly. “Your intro is so simple! My brother could make something up better than what you said,” shot back Jihoon.  
  
Woojin rolled his eyes. He looked straight at the camera and dramatically said “I am being attacked in my own home. Someone, please save me.” “We live in the same apartment, you idiot!” yelled Jihoon smacking Woojin’s arm as well. “Now I’m being abused! I did not sign up for this!” exclaimed Woojin, quickly moving away from Jihoon. “Park Woojin, you punk-” yelled Jihoon and the video jump-cutted.  
  
The two were now sitting on a sofa together in their living room.  
  
“Sorry about that everyone,” stated Jihoon, “We got a bit distracted.” “Almost pulling my freaking hair off is being distracted, okay Winkboy,” whispered Woojin as the camera zoomed in on him, subtitles of what he whispered displayed at the bottom. Jihoon just shrugged the comment off and the camera panned out to show the two of them again.  
  
“Continuing from where we left off,” spoke Jihoon, “Woojin and I are now officially opening this new channel together called PinkSausageDuo. We both noticed how all of our fans call us this name and how you all wanted us to collab more so we decided to create this channel.” Sound effects of people cheering and visual effects of confetti started as the two of them “woooo-ed” excitedly.  
  
“Expect challenges, vlogs, gaming videos and practically anything really from this channel,” added Woojin, “Also suggest video ideas in the comments below. We love to hear what you all want us to post on this new channel!” Jihoon nodded.  
  
“You can find our individual channels in the description as well so if you want to find more of us you can check them out and possibly subscribe,” continued Jihoon, “Our uploads on this channel won’t be as consistent as our main channel videos so expect at least one video every 2 weeks from this channel. Don’t quote me on that though.”  
  
“Our next video will be a Q &A with us so you can tweet us @WinkPinkYT and @VJPark on Twitter with the #PinkSausageQ&A or just comment down below with the same hashtag,” finished Woojin.  
  
“We should ask Daehwi and Jinyoung to make us an outro or intro video for this channel,” said Jihoon randomly to Woojin. “You ask them then,” said Woojin looking at Jihoon. “Okay,” replied Jihoon, pulling his phone out, “You end this video, you know how bad I am with endings.” Woojin turned to look at the camera. His facial expression basically said, “why am I friends with this person?”  
  
“Uhm.. this is the end of our first video. Subscribe, like, whatever to this video. Till next time..” Woojin then nudged Jihoon slightly. “Outro,” Woojin mouthed. Jihoon nodded and the two turned towards the camera.  
  
“BUNSSODAN CROSS!” the duo yelled out, doing the accompanying hand motions as well. The video ended like that.

 

**PINK SAUSAGE Q &A #1 ARE WE DATING?**  
  
_621,794 views_  
_PinkSausageDuo_  
_Published on June_ 23rd _2017_  
  
“You asked the resident couple goals to make an intro for us right?” asked Woojin as he sat down on the couch. Jihoon, who was already on the couch eating from a bowl of popcorn nodded. “Kinda needed to bribe them but it has been made and ready to use”  
  
Suddenly the intro started to play, displaying a drawing of their faces on a pink background, moving in and out to the sound of the music. Their names were written above the heads on top of pink ribbons and the channel title was written below the heads on top of 2 sausages. The intro then faded into the video.  
  
“Hey guys, it’s the Pink Sausage Duo back with another video!” exclaimed Jihoon happily. “Yes, we made a new introduction. Thank you Daehwi and Jinyoung for the art, everyone should check their Twitters out, links in the description,” supplied Woojin.  
  
“As we said in the last video, this video will be a Q &A. We asked you all to tweet or comment with #PinkSausageQ&A and we gathered some questions,” stated Jihoon. Turning to look at his best friend, Woojin asked, ”Shall we get started?” Jihoon nodded.

**_Are we going to be getting any possible merch in the future?_**  
  
“Based on the fact that we just started this channel less than a week ago, for now, no. In the future, we may get some merch but that won’t be for a while,” answered Jihoon simply. “We do have individual merch though! Once again, links to our own websites in the description if anyone is interested in our stuff.”  
  
“We sound like one of those shitty Youtubers who just keep on promoting their stuff throughout their videos,” said Woojin exasperatedly, fingers scratching his temple. Jihoon shrugged.  
  
“Next question!”  
  
**_Who are Jinyoung and Daehwi? How did you guys meet?_**  
  
“This is going to be a long story,” said Woojin, leaning further into the couch.  
  
“Basically, we went to the same high school, though Woojin and Daehwi already knew each other since their families are friends or something like that,” began Jihoon, “I met Jinyoung when I was in Grade 8, he was in Grade 7. He was the first friend I made after I moved here from Korea so we became close friends after that. In Grade 10, I don’t know what happened but Jinyoung and Daehwi knew each other as well and were practically attached to the hip and introduced me and Woojin to each other in the process.”  
  
“That basically sums that question up,” continued Woojin,” We are close friends with Jinhwi, as we like to call them. Simple right?”  
  
“Next question!”  
  
_**Where are you two from?**_  
  
“We are both Korean,” said Jihoon, “But currently we live in Toronto, Canada because of education and stuff.” Woojin nodded and yelled out a...  
  
“Next question!”  
  
_**Are Jinyoung and Daehwi dating?**_  
  
“4th question in and we already have another question about Jinhwi!” exclaimed Jihoon, “This is basically a Pink Sausage talk about Jinhwi through a Q &A now.” Woojin began laughing at Jihoon’s remark.  
  
After calming down, Woojin turned to look at his friend. “We should convince them to create a channel or something.” Jihoon’s eyes lit up. “We really should! They can vlog their sappy dates and do those cringy yet sweet boyfriend does whatever challenges!” “50,000 likes and we will force them to create a channel on Youtube!” shouted Woojin. “To be honest, we will force them to do it either way so you guys don’t really have to like this video just for Jinhwi’s new channel,” disclaimed Jihoon.  
  
“Anyways, to simply answer the question, yes, they are dating. They are literally couple goals,” answered Woojin.  
  
“Next question!”  
  
_**Aside from Youtube, what do you two want to do?**_  
  
“Jihoon here is studying to become an actor,” said Woojin ruffling Jihoon’s brown hair,”I want to become a professional dancer.” On screen, in the corner of the video a caption popped up saying “Check out my newest dance cover Get Ugly- Jason Derulo on VJ Park”.  
  
“Don’t I have an actors face?” asked Jihoon towards the camera. He began striking cute poses and winking as Woojin watched in tortured silence with disgust written all over his face. The video kept on focusing on either Jihoon doing his cute expressions and Woojin, being absolutely disgusted.  
  
“Can you not?” asked Woojin, finally speaking. Jihoon stopped and pouted slightly.  
  
“Next question!”  
  
_**What is one thing that you like about the other?**_  
  
Woojin smiled widely as he read out the question. “So Jihoonie,” said Woojin, “What do you like about me?” Jihoon thought about it for a second before replying, “Your snaggletooth. It’s a characteristic that makes you special.” Woojin seemed satisfied with the answer and wrapped his arms around the older. “Aww!” cooed Woojin as Jihoon tried to push the younger away.  
  
After Woojin released Jihoon, he answered with “his determination. Jihoon is one of the most determined people I have ever met and I really admire that about him.” Jihoon flushed slightly at Woojin’s answer. “Next question,” said Jihoon quickly.  
  
Are you dating each other?  
  
The two immediately looked at each other, clearly surprised. Jihoon was blushing at the question. “Uhm..” said Jihoon, turning to look at the camera, “We aren’t dating each other. We are just 2 friends who happen to both be gay-” “Bi,” interrupted Woojin. Jihoon rolled his eyes. “Whatever. We aren’t dating each other and probably never will. I view Woojin more like a brother than a potential lover and I’m pretty sure he thinks the same.” finished Jihoon. Woojin nodded quickly at the statement.  
  
“Is that the final question?” asked Woojin. Jihoon nodded, checking the list that they had of the chosen questions. “Okay then!” said Woojin, attention back on the camera,” This has been our 1st Q &A together. We hope you all enjoyed this video! Till next time..”  
  
“BUNSSODAN CROSS!”

  
  
**MINHYUN’S BIRTHDAY PARTY!**  
  
_553,916 views_  
_PinkSausageDuo_  
_Published on August_ 19th _2017_  
  
The video started with Woojin quietly tiptoeing towards Jihoon’s room. He opened the door quietly, revealing the still sleeping Jihoon. Making his way forward, Woojin pulled out the small alarm he had in his pocket and waved it in front of the camera he was holding.  
  
He whispered a barely audible “3, 2, 1” and pressed the alarm. Jihoon quickly got up and pressed his palms against his ears to block the ringing alarm. Confused, he looked around the room until he saw the grinning Woojin with the alarm in one hand and a camera in another. Jihoon quickly got out of bed and ran up to possibly tackle of smack Woojin- and their intro started cutting the short snippet off.  
  
Their intro finished playing and Jihoon was now holding the camera. “Hi everyone,” he said doing a simple wave at the camera, “Today me and Woojin are going to be vlogging the day as today is our friend Minhyun’s birthday!” A small image of Minhyun appeared near the top right corner. “Woojin is changing right now by the way. Today we need to get a present for hyung as well.”  
  
A sound of a door opening could be heard and Woojin left his room and went straight towards the camera and Jihoon.  
  
“Hi,” said Woojin sweetly towards the camera. He then turned to Jihoon. “The party starts at 5 right?” Jihoon nodded. “It’s 12:45 right now. Should we go and buy Minhyun’s present?” Woojin nodded and took the camera from Jihoon’s hand.  
  
“Before that,” said Woojin walking towards their kitchen island. He zoomed in on a rather small pot. “We are going to introduce this to them.” Jihoon took the pot in his hands. “Our friends Jisung, Jaehwan and Sungwoon bought us this pot filled with random advice that they wrote for us yesterday. They say that before we leave the house, we need to pick a paper from here and that will be the advice of the day.,” explained Jihoon, removing the lid from the pot.  
  
He put his hand in the pot and pulled out a small slip of paper. “Oh look! We got one!” said Woojin happily. Jihoon unfolded the paper and read what it said. He then turned it around and showed it to Woojn and the camera.  
  
“Don’t allow Seongwoo to bring alcohol to any party. Ever,” read the paper. Woojin snorted at the obvious jab at Seongwoo. “10/10 advice right there,” said Jihoon as he put the slip in his pocket.  
  
~  
  
The pair were now entering a Walmart. Jihoon was carrying the small basket while Woojin was filming. “What should we get Minhyun?” asked Jihoon to Woojin. “How about a Swifter duster?” answered Woojin, pointing to the product on a hook. Jihoon hit Woojin on the arm. “A Swifter duster? Minhyun already has 3 of them! If you want to get him supplies, it needs to be fancy supplies, not this generic stuff,” complained Jihoon.  
  
Woojin’s eyes lit up, as he thought of a gift idea. “How about we get Minhyun one of those sets of containers? Like those organizing things that separate your stuff in your drawers?” Jihoon thought for a second but nodded. “Sounds good to me,” he said walking towards the aisle where said item was located.  
  
After picking up the item and paying at the self-checkout, the two left the Walmart and headed for their car. Woojin was the designated driver (as Jihoon can’t drive) so Woojin passed the camera to his friend. Woojin started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.  
  
“Where are we off to now, chamsae?” asked Jihoon, camera pointing towards the person driving. Woojin, eyes not leaving the front, answered with “To Nu’est house.” Jihoon chuckled at the name. “Didn’t they say to not call them that anymore?” asked Jihoon. “It’s their fault that they chose that name at the talent show, “answered Woojin.  
  
Jihoon turned the camera so it would face himself. “Minhyun, Jonghyun, Minki, Dongho, Aron, I am not associated with this, it’s Woojin, not me,” pleaded the male. Woojin’s laugh could be heard in the background. “Stop laughing at me! At least I am not going to be the one who gets in trouble with them!” The video continued on with the two arguing while Woojin continued driving.  
  
~  
  
“Jihoonie and Woojinie!” exclaimed Minki as he opened the door, “Camera as well! Hello 2park’s viewers, I’m Minki aka MinkiGaga! You should subscribe to my chan-” “Minki, please stop with your shameless self-promo,” said Jihoon, stepping into the house, Woojin close behind him. Minki pouted but closed the door behind the two guests. “These kids are so rude to their elders,” he whispered.  
  
Jihoon placed the camera on a shelf and for the next few minutes of the video, it was a timelapse of Jihoon, Woojin and Minki decorating the kitchen and living room with decorations for the party. During the time they spent decorating, Seongwoo, Daniel and Hyunbin came with food and the cake.  
  
“And decorations are done!” exclaimed Jihoon, picking up the camera. He then began showing the camera the different decorations and the foods that Seongwoo, Daniel and Hyunbin brought.  
  
Daniel appeared and placed his arm around Jihoon. “Is this for Youtube?’ he asked. Jihoon nodded. “Hi, Youtube!” Daniel exclaimed, bunny smile showing, “I’m Daniel aka Jihoon’s gaming friend!” Jihoon rolled his eyes. “They already know who you are, you have more subscribers than me and they’ve seen you in some of my old gaming vids.” Daniel made an “oh” face. Jihoon chuckled quietly to himself cause of Daniel’s reaction.  
  
A voice could be heard in the background telling everyone that Minhyun, Jonghyun, Aron and Dongho were 15 minutes away from the house. “Okay everyone!,” said Minki, “Jisung and the others are coming in 5 minutes so they won’t be of any help once they get here. Are the decorations and food done?” “Yup,” answered Hyunbin, “We just need to wait for the others to get here with the group present.”  
  
Woojin, who was suddenly beside Jihoon took the camera from the older’s hands. “We are going to film the surprise with this so this portion of the vlog is ending till we surprise Minhyun. Then the camera turned off.  
  
~  
  
The camera was now placed at a high angle, able to now see the front door and the living room where everyone was hiding. All the lights were turned off.  
  
“Yah Woojin, get off my leg”  
  
“I’m not on your leg?”  
  
“YOU ARE”  
  
“BE QUIET YOU TWO, THEY’RE OUTSIDE”  
  
The door could be heard opening and Minhyun, followed by Jonghyun, Aron and Dongho entered their shared home. They were talking about groceries and supplies that they need to get next time when Minhyun entered the living room where the hidden guests were.  
  
As soon as Minhyun entered and turned the lights on, he was greeted by decorations around the room, a DQ ice cream cake on the table and presents on the couch.  
  
“SURPRISE!” yelled the hiding people, as they jumped out from their spots and began surrounding Minhyun. Minhyun stood there, bags of groceries on the floor, shook.  
  
“DO YOU LIKE IT?”  
  
“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”  
  
“Uhm guys…” he started looking at the surroundings and decorations, “Thank you and all but.. it’s not my birthday. It’s tomorrow..”  
  
As soon as Minhyun said that, the entire room went silent. A quiet “fuck” could be heard, probably by Jaehwan, as the people that participated in the making of the surprise looked at each other, eyes shaking.  
  
“Isn’t today the 9th tho?” asked Sungwoon confused, “It says so on my phone.” Suddenly, two gasps could be heard. All eyes turned to Jihoon and Woojin.  
  
“WE TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THAT,” exclaimed Jihoon, hands in his hair, “Me and Woojin switched all of your phone dates by one day during the Canada Day party we had last July.”  
  
…  
  
“YOU DID WHAT?”  
  
Sure enough, everyone checked their phones and sure enough, they all said August 9th, not August 8th like how it should be.  
  
“Listen, we meant to switch them back during one of our gatherings but I guess we forgot? Sorry..” said Woojin. Once again, all eyes were on the pair of best friends.  
  
“Before all of y’all start roasting us, I just want to know that we only changed your phone dates so technically if you just checked the news or your laptop it wouldn’t be altered,” commented Jihoon.  
  
“NO ONE WATCHES TV ANYMORE JIHOON,” exclaimed Sungwoon from the back.  
  
“Sungwoon, literally 2 hours ago you were watching reruns of Supernatur-” “KIM JAEHWAN STOP EXPOSING ME.”  
  
The video suddenly cut short.  
  
The video resumed with Woojin facing the camera.  
  
“Okay, so the battery ran out during filming so we weren’t able to get anymore footage of the party. Basically, they forgave us and we just celebrated either way even though it was a day early,” explained Woojin.  
  
A door could be heard opening and Jihoon walked into Woojin’s room, wearing his pyjamas. “What are you doing talking to a camera at 2 am?” asked Jihoon. Woojin turned to look at his best friend and answered, “Explaining to them why the video cut short.” Jihoon had a confused look on his face.  
  
“Yeah but at 2 am? You could’ve done it in the morning!”  
  
“Do you think I would remember in the morning?”  
  
“Point taken”  
  
“Since your here,” said Woojin, “Wanna outro with me?” Jihoon shrugged and walked closer to the camera. “We got to be quiet though, neighbours are asleep right now.” Woojin nodded.  
  
“Till next time.. “  
  
“BUNSSODAN CROSS!” they whispered-exclaimed.

  
  
**PATIENCE TEST ft. JINHWI LIVESTREAM**  
  
_273,729 views_  
_PinkSausageDuo_  
_LIVE NOW_  
  
“Has it started?” asked Woojin. Jihoon nodded, phone in hand looking at the comments. The pair weren’t in the usual setting of their living room, they were now in their dining room, tables pushed away, them only sitting on 2 chairs. Said pushed away was barely visible and seemed to be filled with a bunch of assorted foods and items.  
  
The comments of the stream were filled with messages along the lines of “LATE” as the pair said on Twitter that they would stream at 4:30 but they started at 4:32.  
  
“We know that we are late by 2 minutes but it’s because certain people decided to not let go of each other,” answered Jihoon, glaring at some people off camera. 2 people were heard from behind the camera as well.  
  
“We are just gonna start the stream officially now,” said Woojin. Jihoon put his phone down as well.  
“Hey guys, it’s the Pink Sausage Duo back with another livestream!” intro-ed Woojin, smiling. “We asked what you guys wanted to see for this livestream and many of y’all wanted us to do the Patience Test against each other,” continued Jihoon “SO THAT IS WHAT WE ARE GONNA DO TODAY!” exclaimed Woojin.  
  
“Ya, Woojin, you're being too loud again,” complained Jihoon, rubbing his ear. Woojin simply shrugged.  
  
“Anyways, since we can’t torture ourselves cause we’re the ones being tortured, we invited 2 guests to do the job,” said Jihoon, gesturing off camera. 2 people appeared on screen, one with a ridiculously small head and the other one slightly resembling an otter.  
  
“Some of you guys may know who they are but for those that don’t, these two are Jinyoung and Daehwi aka the two people that created our intro video and the Resident #CoupleGoals,” said Woojin. The two newly introduced people waved happily at the camera.  
  
“Okay so for you guys that don’t know what a Patience Test is, it is basically where people do stuff to us and if we get out of the chair, we lose,” explained Jihoon quickly.  
  
“Shall we get started now?” asked Jinyoung, who has a mischievous glint in his eyes. “I gue-” Suddenly, eggs were being cracked on both of their heads by a certain Lee Daehwi and Bae Jinyoung. “HOLY SHIT,” exclaimed Woojin as he was surprised cause of the sudden action. Daehwi looked straight at the camera and said, “It has begun.”  
  
The next 10 minutes was filled with Jinhwi putting disgusting foods all over Woojin and Jihoon. Though the two did swear at the couple sometimes, they seemed to be rather stubborn and not move an inch. Even when Daehwi brought out the fake bug for Woojin, the older only screeched loudly and swatted the item away, still in his seat.  
  
“These two are seriously stubborn today,” commented Jinyoung to Daehwi. “Should we start with Plan S?” asked Daehwi. “WAIT YOU HAVE PLANS FOR US??” yelled Woojin in shock. Daehwi nodded and skipped off-screen. He quickly returned holding two books, one grey with pink highlights and one blue with black writing on its cover. With the books in Daehwi’s hand, Jihoon and Woojin face paled.  
  
“How did you-” began Woojin. “We’ve known each other for more than 8 years, Jinnie. I know all your hiding spots.” Daehwi handed that grey and pink notebook to Jinyoung. “This is live right?” asked Jinyoung, his smile growing bigger. “Yes,” answered Jihoon nervously. “I swear Bae Jinyoung if you are doing what I think you are gonna do-” “Oh I am gonna do just that, Jihoonie.” Jihoon’s eyes widened. “Jinyoung please..”  
  
“Dear Diary,” began Jinyoung, reading loudly from a random page of Jihoon’s diary. Jihoon, mouth open, was in shock and was completely ready to fight his best friend. “Jinyoung...,” he said once again, this time a bit louder.  
  
“It happened again. I just can’t seem to get away from these feelings.. WOAH JIHOON THIS IS A RANDOM PAGE I DIDN’T MEAN TO READ THIS OH SHIT.” Jinyoung quickly closed the book and stared at the camera then at Jihoon. With that being said, Jihoon stood up from the chair, egg and cream falling from his hair and snatched the diary out of his hand. Woojin, who was a simple witness to the event just stared at Jihoon silently.  
  
“Okay so Jihoon lost so it’s now Woojin left in this challenge,” said Daehwi, clearly awkward because of what just occurred in front of him, “Which means that Woojin wins!” Woojin smiled slightly and stood up from the chair. Jihoon, who left the site, returned with 2 towels in his hand. He handed one over to Woojin who graciously took it. Jinyoung just stood awkwardly beside Daehwi who was hugging his boyfriend.  
  
“We are going to end the stream here, “ announced Jihoon quickly. The stream ended without the Pink Sausage Duo doing their outro.  
  
A few hours later and the stream hasn’t been reuploaded to the channel either.

  
  
**Let’s have a talk**..  
  
_1,106,945 views_  
_WinkPink_  
_Published on December 10th 2017_  
  
The video begins and Jihoon was sitting on the living room sofa alone. “Okay we aren’t gonna do the regular introduction today cause this is genuinely an important video,” started Jihoon,” Also this is probably gonna be pretty short as well so sorry about that.” He sighed quietly. “Don’t worry this isn’t me leaving Youtube or this channel or anything, it’s just something else that I just wanted to tell you guys personally.  
  
Jihoon closed his eyes and stayed in his position for a few seconds, contemplating on what he would say. Finally, he opened his eyes and looked at the camera.  
  
“As some of you may know, me and Woojin did the Patience Test live a week ago on our PinkSausageDuo channel. During the stream, our friends Daehwi and Jinyoung were tasked to get us out of our seats and Jinyoung read something from my diary that was rather personal but he didn’t know cause it was randomly picked. Firstly, I don’t hate Jinyoung. We are still best friends and honestly, it was just by fate that he landed on the one entry that was actually about feelings and deep shit. Usually what I write there is about my random thoughts like how 2012 happened 5 years ago.”  
  
Jihoon suddenly stopped and stared downwards at the floor. Soon he put his head back up.  
  
“So about what was exposed about me, many of you guys have been wondering who I was referring to. I’m just gonna be straight with you guys cause this has been eating at me for a while now..”  
  
Once again Jihoon stopped talking. The silence stayed for a moment till Jihoon spoke once again.  
  
“I wrote that a year ago, before me and Woojin moved into this apartment. At that time, I was rather.. conflicted over that person. Now I’m no longer conflicted cause.. “ Jihoon ran the tip of his tongue around his lips nervously. “I have a boyfriend. Said boyfriend is that person.” Jihoon laughed awkwardly. “WOAH that was so unexpected Jihoon, WHO IS THIS PERSON?” said Jihoon in an over exaggerated voice. Jihoon smiled at the camera.  
  
“For the first time ever, I’m gonna reveal my boyfriend! Woo!!” Jihoon clapped happily. “Come on out, babe!” A new figure entered the screen. He was wearing all black and was a rather familiar person. It was Woojin. He sat down beside Jihoon, smiling, showing his signature snaggletooth.  
  
“Surprise, it’s me!” he exclaimed happily.  
  
“Damn you are more enthusiastic than when I asked you out.”  
  
“Shut up, Jihoon.”  
  
The two were now in a giggling fit at the blunt comment. After calming down, Jihoon continued. “So yes, Woojinie is my boyfriend. We’ve been together for a few months already. This may be a bit of a shock to some of you guys but I just hope that you all will support our relationship.” Woojin nodded along to Jihoon’s comment.  
  
The screen faded to black. A few seconds in, text was being shown on the black background and the audio of the conversation was being played as well.  
  
“What do we do now? This is a horrible way to end a video.”  
  
“I actually have no clue, I really should’ve planned this out better.”  
  
“See, this is why I plan out our dates.”  
  
“Can you shut up for once, Woojin.”  
  
“What are you gonna title the video? Or make the thumbnail?”  
  
“Probably some clickbait-y thumbnail with some over-exaggerated title.”  
  
“You seriously gonna play your fans like that.”  
  
“Woojin, it’s December 2017, clickbait is the new thing and you practically need it to survive.”  
  
“Freaking Youtube algorithms...”  
  
The video ended.

  
  
**The Boyfriend Tag!!!**  
  
_1,372,926 views_  
_PinkSausageDuo_  
_Published on December_ _15th 2017_  
  
“Yay, it's the first video where we are out a couple!” exclaimed Woojin behind the camera. Jihoon laughed at the excitement of his boyfriend. He was already on the couch waiting for the official filming to begin.  
  
“You asked Sungwoon for the list of questions right?” asked Jihoon. “Yup, we have it on my phone right now.” Jihoon nodded. Woojin finally finished with the camera and sat beside Jihoon. Their intro began playing.  
  
After the intro finished, the two officially started the video.  
  
“Hey guys, it’s the Pink Sausage Duo back with another video!” exclaimed Jihoon happily. “Our first video on this channel after we came out as a couple as well!” added Woojin. Jihoon nodded. “So since this is the first video, we are going to do a very requested video. I honestly have no idea how y’all tweeted at us so many times with the same idea in only 4-5 days.” Woojin nodded. “My Twitter feed practically broke cause of all the asks.”  
  
A drumroll sound effect was added as the pair began air-drumming. “We are doing the Boyfriend Tag!” exclaimed both of them, though Woojin was a bit behind. Dorm Jihoon suddenly revealed himself and Jihoon smacked Woojin’s arm. “We practiced that like 20 times and you still got it wrong,” complained Jihoon. Woojin simply shrugged and muttered a “sorry”.  
  
Jihoon then turned back to the camera, smiling brightly. “Why am I dating him?” whispered Woojin to himself. “Anyways, you guys sent questions to our Twitter and some of our friends picked some out so we don’t get to see them beforehand.” “Probably a bad idea to be honest cause they could’ve picked out literally anything on Twitter,” added Woojin. Jihoon lowkey cringed and nodded along to Woojin’s fact.  
  
“Anyways, let’s get started!”  
  
_**Where did we meet?**_  
  
Jihoon, who read the question, looked up to Woojin. “I think we sorta answered this before in our 1st Q &A, right?” Woojin nodded. “Yeah, we said that Jinhwi introduced us to each other but honestly, that wasn’t the truth.” Jihoon nodded along slightly. “Yeah, so formally we met cause of Jinhwi in Grade 10 but we were like acquaintances for a while cause his locker was near my first semester homeroom so we’ve seen each other around school before.”  
  
Woojin suddenly cracked up. “I just remember that day when I think Jaehwan, Seongwoo and Daniel filled your entire locker with half-eaten chicken toys and you actually thought they were chicken and you started getting triggered,” explained Woojin, smile bright on his face. “WAIT YOU WERE THERE??,” asked Jihoon shocked.  
  
Woojin nodded his head quickly. “I was friends with Daniel and Seongwoo at that time and they actually asked me to film the whole thing cause they couldn’t see it with their own eyes. I was inconspicuous cause I was always on my phone and cause I always was in that general area. I think I may still have the video on my Drive somewhere…”  
  
“DELETE THE VIDEO,” exclaimed Jihoon, practically tackling Woojin, even though they were both sitting. Woojin just continued laughing. “TWEET #JIHOONLOVESHISCHICKEN AND I WILL POST THE VIDEO ON TWITTER!” exclaimed Woojin as Jihoon struggled to put his hands over the younger’s mouth. “DON’T DO IT,” yelled Jihoon and the video cut off from that point.  
  
_**First impressions?**_  
  
The two were in thought at the second question. “I kinda only associated you as Chicken guy cause of the prank till Jinhwi introduced you to me,” answered Woojin. Jihoon slapped his boyfriend’s side, muttering a “Let it die,” under his breath.  
  
“Well for me, I just thought of you as Probably Depressed Kid cause, I swear, you just looked like one cause of your hair and how you used to always wear black and also how you were always on your phone and left exactly when the last bell rang,” said Jihoon.  
  
“At least I’m not actually depressed and I started to wear coloured stuff,” commented Woojin, holding up the red flannel he had on. “I forced you to wear that today, Woojin,” stated Jihoon. Woojin rolled his eyes. “Let’s just continue with the next one.”  
  
How long have we been together?

“Technically you asked me out on like.. June 2nd, right?” asked Woojin, looking at Jihoon. “Yeah but we weren’t technically official till June 16th cause you were a wimp and ignored me after our first date for 2 weeks,” commented Jihoon.

“LISTEN YOU BUTT FACE I AT LEAST DIDN’T DUMP YOUR ASS AS SOON AS YOU ASKED ME, BE PATIENT WITH MY KINDA FRAGILE SOUL!”

_**What was our first date?**_  
  
“OKAY, SO THIS IS WHAT HAPPENED! Jihoon here, was planning on taking me to the movies but the ticket he bought was for the wrong date so he was like scrambling for ideas so he just brought me to Tim Hortons and we stayed there for like.. 3 hours just having a coffee date,” answered Woojin enthusiastically.  
  
Jihoon blushed and hid his face behind his sweater sleeves. “That was so upfront and embarrassing,” he said, voice muffled by the sleeves. Woojin brought Jihoon closer and hugged him from the side. “Yeah but I gotta tell everyone how the date went. Plus, it was a decent date and it was really fun and cute, Jihoonie.” Jihoon blushed an even deeper red and buried his face in Woojin’s chest.  
  
“Aww, you’re so cute,” Woojin cooed, playing with Jihoon’s hair. “Stop it,” Jihoon mumbled, bringing his face up and unwrapping himself from Woojin. “Next question!”  
  
_**Where/ when was our first kiss?**_  
  
Jihoon immediately blushed as Woojin read out the question. “You are already blushing!” exclaimed Woojin. “You know why,” Jihoon said, hiding his face with his sleeves once again. Woojin smiled widely and turned to face the camera.  
  
“Jihoon was planning to kiss me during Grad dance but I beat him to it by kissing him at the dance during the year end trip to Quebec, which was a week before Grad. “LISTEN HERE BOY, YOU DID IT IN FRONT OF EVERYONE! OUR TEACHERS WERE THERE AS WELL!!” “It would have been the same either way if you proceeded with your plan for Grad,” retaliated Woojin.  
  
“NO IT WOULDN’T, I WAS PLANNING TO DO IT AFTER THE DANCE WHEN YOU WOULD DROP ME OFF AND MY PLACE!”  
  
“OH SHIT REALLY??”  
  
Jihoon nodded. He then turned to the camera and pointed at Woojin.”My boyfriend here is so damn dense like what in the world, practically everyone in our friend circle knew! EVEN JAEHWAN WHO CAN’T KEEP A SECRET!!” “WELL I’M SORRY JIHOON THAT I’M NON OBSERVANT FOR THIS TYPE OF STUFF.”  
For the second time in the video, the clip cut there.  
  
_**Who said “I love you” first?**_  
  
“Jihoon I think,” said Woojin, turning to look at said mentioned person. “Was it me? I really don’t remember,” asked Jihoon. “Yeah, we were on my bed after you got accepted into Ryerson and you were feeling really happy and soft so you just said it randomly.” Jihoon thought for a second and gasped slightly. “Oh yeah, I forgot about that for a second there.” “This is why I’m here, cause I have better memory than you,” commented Woojin randomly. “Once again, please stop.” “Okay.”  
  
_**How often do we fight? Any major fights?**_  
  
Woojin and Jihoon both turned to each other and laughed. “We fight pretty often,“ answered Jihoon, “but it’s always over something minor so it would be okay after like 10 minutes." Woojin nodded along.  
  
“We had one major fight though but that happened before we got together. When finals were going on and we both were so stressed, especially Jihoon, and we kinda just lost it at each other and we didn’t talk for a few days.” Jihoon nodded at the memory. ‘Looking back at it now, it was a dumb fight.” “But all of our fights are dumb so it's not that different...” added Woojin. Jihoon nodded.  
  
_**Any pet names?**_  
  
“What do you think, honey?” asked Woojin, emphasizing on the honey. Jihoon sassingly turned to Woojin. “Does it seem like we have pet names, angel?” Woojin sighed loudly. “I really don’t know, love..” The two continued with their little act for a while longer until Jihoon finally broke.  
  
…  
  
“Should we tell them that we Googled those pet names cause we’re dumb af and we weren’t able to think of some?”  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
_**Celebrity crushes?**_  
  
“OKAY EVERYONE SHOULD STAN CHUNGHA CAUSE YES I LOVE HER SO MUCH, #1 CHUNGHA FANBOY RIGHT HERE,” yelled out Woojin. Jihoon rolled his eyes and mouthed “I was the one who showed him Why Don’t You Know.”  
  
After Woojin finally calmed down a bit from a rather long Chungha appreciation rant, Jihoon answered BTS’s V as his celebrity crush.  
  
_**Embarrassing stories?**_  
  
“Oh snap crackle pop, this is a good question!” exclaimed Jihoon happily. Woojin stared at his boyfriend weirdly. “The fuck is a snap crackle pop?” asked Woojin. Jihoon gasped. “They’re the 3 Rice Krispy guys! How do you not know of them?” “I know of them but why did you use it as… whatever you did?” “Canada is a free country, I can say whatever I want,” retorted Jihoon. Woojin just sighed, knowing that he couldn’t go against Jihoon at that moment.  
  
“ANYWAYS, EMBARRASSING STORIES?”  
  
Jihoon began furiously typing on his phone, searching for something. “What are you doi-” “HA FOUND IT!” Jihoon showed the screen to the camera and Woojin immediately tried to block the screen and take Jihoon’s phone as he recognizes the photo. “PARK JIHOON DON’T YOU DARE-” “WOOJIN TRIED TO DYE HIS HAIR LIGHT GREY DURING GRADE 10!” “JIHOONIE!”  
  
The video once again cut off as the two once again began bickering.  
  
_**Rate the other's gayness on a scale of 1-10**_  
  
“WHAT TYPE OF QUESTION IS THIS?” exclaimed Woojin, looking straight at the camera, “Seongwoo, Daehwi, I don’t know who picked this question but can I have an explanation on why?”  
  
“7” said Jihoon suddenly. Woojin turned and looked at Jihoon weirdly. “7?” Jihoon nodded. “Your gayness scale is 7.” “Well then yours is 3,” replied Woojin. “3? I swear I am gayer than you! I’m actually fully gay as well, not bi!” complained Jihoon.  
  
“Yeah but you are the 3 that my 7 needs.”  
  
…  
  
“Get out now.”  
  
_**Have you guys ha-**_  
  
“NEXT” yelled out Jihoon, immediately skipping over the very NSFW question, arms flailing around. Woojin chuckled at Jihoon’s reaction as he tried to dodge Jihoon’s arms.  
  
_**Name 5 things that would sum up the other.**_  
  
“5 things? What 5 things sum up Woojinie?” asked Jihoon to himself. “For Jihoon, I would say chicken, pink, gaming, eyes and music.” “I would say, for Woojin, it would be dance, dark past, camera, snaggletooth and me.”  
“What you? Why you?” asked Woojin, confused. Jihoon shrugged. “The question didn’t say explain, so I’m not explaining.”  
  
“I hate you.”  
  
“No, you don’t”  
  
_**Do you two have any couple clothes?**_  
  
With that question asked, Jihoon’s eyes had a glint and he got up and ran to his room. He soon returned carrying a pile of clothing.  
  
“Okay,” he began, “We firstly have the infamous pink tracksuits that coined us the Pink Sausage Duo.” He held up said tracksuits to the camera. Woojin looked on, smiling, amused by his boyfriend’s excitement over their couple wear.  
  
“THEN we have these two sweaters. The blue one is Woojinie’s, mines is the yellow one.” He once again held the mentioned item in front of the camera. “OH we recently got these, they are new hoodies and they are so cute-”  
  
The video cut off (again, I know wow) because of how much Jihoon talked about their clothes.  
  
_**What’s something you know about each other that nobody else does?**_  
  
The two seemed deep in thought after Woojin read the question out. “I guess the soft and clingy Woojin is something that only I really see,” answered Jihoon, “cause Woojin is either shy to strangers or hyper to his friends but for me, he acts all cuddly and soft and I feel like he only acts like that with me.” Woojin nodded. “That is true, I don’t really show that side to anyone except for Jihoon.”  
  
“For me, I feel like just the fact that Jihoon is a very fragile and vulnerable person is something that I only really know as well. He just likes to put on this mask that he is all confident in front of people but really, Jihoon is a very fragile person.” Jihoon gave a noise of agreement to Woojin’s answer.  
  
_**Do you believe that you are soulmates?**_  
  
“This is the last question as well,” said Jihoon. He seemed to be in rather deep thought at the question.  
  
“I feel like we are,” answered Woojin. Jihoon looked up at him, surprised. “Really?” he asked. Woojin nodded. “I’ve dated plenty of people before but Jihoon is the only person that I’ve been with that has this deep of a connection and I just feel like it’s special and that we may actually be soulmates. Like, even though we haven't been together for that long, I just, I don't know, feel it.” Jihoon kept on staring at Woojin until he finished his mini-speech. Woojin turned to look at Jihoon. “What about you, Hoonie?”  
  
Jihoon took Woojin’s hand and nodded. “Even if we aren’t, I will still always believe that we were meant to be.” Woojin smiled and brought Jihoon closer for a kiss. It was brief but it was sweet.  
  
...  
  
“This ended on a really sappy note,” commented Jihoon, who was now in Woojin’s lap. Woojin, who was playing with Jihoon’s sleeves, nodded. “Outro?” he asked. Jihoon nodded.  
  
“Till next time…”  
  
“BUNSSODAN CROSS!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Notes for some explaining and a bit of backstory:
> 
> 1\. Ryerson is a university in Ontario  
> 2\. Yes, 2park made their PinkSausageDuo 3 days after becoming official.  
> 3\. They have been roommates before they started dating, hence why they have the apartment already (college and uni is a bitch)  
> 4\. Daehwi and Woojin have been friends before Woojin moved to Canada actually. Daehwi moved first without any notice though but soon enough Woojin moved and they somehow went to the exact same area and school so BAM COINCIDENCE AND LUCK ARE ON CHAMHWI'S SIDE  
> 5\. Woojin moved to Canada in Grade 6 (Canadian system) so he was kinda.. fast-forwarded a grade cause the education systems are a bit different cause in Korea when you are 11 you are in Grade 5 so... but Woojin really didn't care cause hey you get to graduate a bit sooner  
> 6\. Not really a fact or backstory but when the boys experienced Torontonian winters for the first time.. damn did they experience it. (we got hit by an icestorm.. it was pretty bad)  
> 7\. Jihoon came during 8th grade and quickly made friends with Jinyoung who was a year below him. Both happened to go to the same high school so BAM FRIENDSHIP WAS BORN  
> 8\. Jihoon actually graduated high school with an IB Diploma (which is like the main reason he got so stressed during exam time cause I am telling you right now when your exams are worth 80% of your entire grade, YOU ARE STRESSED). Woojin was a regular student though.  
> 9\. Daehwi and Jinyoung actually met in Newspaper Club when Daehwi was writing his article and Jinyoung was assigned to edit it.  
> 10\. If this was to follow actual ages and stuff, Daehwi would be in Grade 10 rn... but I messed up the ages so Daehwi and Jinyoung are 1st year uni/college kids cause I moved Jinyoung's age by one and Daehwi to match Jinyoung's  
> 11\. Guanlin isn't in this fic/ wasn't mentioned cause he hasn't moved over yet. He's in the sequel though.
> 
> FEEL FREE TO COMMENT DOWN BELOW FOR ANY CLARIFICATIONS/ DETAILS (well after the author gets revealed first lol)
> 
> psst, i am making this a series after the exchange is over... sequel is out (its that valentines day one)
> 
> ALSO I MAY JUST RANDOMLY MAKE ONE THAT IS LIKE WHEN DAEHWI AND WOOJIN FIRST MOVED HERE WHICH IS LIKE LOWKEY CHAMHWI BUT IDK YET OR MAYBE JUST ONE WHEN THEY WERE IN HIGH SCHOOL I STILL DON'T REALLY KNOW TBH DEPENDS ON MY MOOD IN THE FUTURE ANYWAYS YEAH
> 
> Hope you all liked it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
